Dead Start
by Joyrok
Summary: Vash and Wolfwood are attending Highschool, but when two girls start fallowing them around, things get very wild and dangerous. [complete]
1. First Glance

**Disclaimer **Ah I do own Trigun, for right now...

Oy! This Fan Fic story is in the present day high school, all the characters in Trigun are a lot younger so the age would match the time of year. So after you know that, I hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

**Dead Start**

**Chapter 1: First Glance**

_Fudge, I'm going to be late, _the teenager thought as he started running down the street. **BAM**! The punk crashed into a girl with short black hair, she just lay there on the ground glaring black at him.

"Oy!" He cried out seeing the girl on the ground, and then looked at his watch. 7:47! _Ack! 3 minutes left till it starts, damn why did I have to run into this girl NOW? _But regardless of the time, he offered out his hand to help the girl up but all she did was glare at him. "I'm sorry about that, see I'm in a hurry and I got to get to school on time today," he called out dashing down the street even faster as before.

_Why that little! _She thought inwardly, watching the blond spiky hair of the boy get smaller and smaller in the distance. _Why was he in a hurry anyway? School doesn't start till __8:30__. I mean I think he goes to my school. _The girl slowly got up and started heading in the direction the boy had just past, wondering just who was that boy, he seemed familiar somehow.

* * *

"Vash! There you are, we've been wondering when you'd show up," a black haired punk cried out, he was tall and thin and had short black hair, with a huge cross on his back. A bunch of rutty looking boys were behind him all gathered in a circle, hollering out insults. In the middle of the circle there was a large punk, and a small boy, punching, kicking, shoving, and beating each other up.

"Go kick his ass!" a random boy from the circle cried out, watching the little boy trip the large punk and start pounding on him while the large boy was on the ground.

"Who is fighting?" Asked Vash interested in the fight taking place.

"Oh yeah, the little scrawny boy is Cale, and the big one is Joko. They've only been fighting for a few minutes, yet the fight seems to be favoring Cale, who knows why, size is all that matters in a fight," the black haired boy muttered, taking out a cigarette and popping it in his mouth, "hey got a light?"

"You know I don't," Vash said, he didn't like to smoke but Wolfwood always was smoking all the time so it didn't matter.

"I wasn't asking you, needle head! I was asking Knives over there," Wolfwood mumbled pointed to a tall blond haired boy standing near the gateway of the school, then hitting Vash on the head.

"Wolfman, Vash!" Knives cried out, waving, heading over to where Vash and Wolfwood stood, "so who's winning the fight?"

"It looks like Cale had the upper hand," Vash replied, watching Knives give Wolfwood a lighter.

"Yeah, Cale has been acting like a real show off lately, maybe I should show him who's boss," Knives sneered, thinking of some way to trap Cale and beat him down to his place.

"Knives…" Vash begin, "don't you think you should let the little punk have some glory for his fights?" Vash never liked his brother's harsh and violent actions.

"Why should we let him? I mean he's just a simple human, we are better then he will ever be. We're the dominate gang here, so if he thinks that he can climb to our level, he is deadly mistaken," Knives said with an insane grin on his face, looking like he was ready to murder someone.

_Not that look again…_

* * *

Yeah I know this chapter is short but the next one will be a lot longer so don't worry about it (cuz I do).

So what do you think of the first chapter? Good, Bad, Odd, Not interesting enough, Funny? So tell me what you think by **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **


	2. The Request

* * *

Well this is chapter two of dead start. I just want to say I looooove the word squeegee! Squeegee squeegee squeegee squeegee squeegee! Anyway this chapter doesn't have any of Vash or Wolfwood…. But it has lots of Meryl and Millie so all should be well! Right?

* * *

**Dead Start**

**Chapter 2: The Request**

A very tall brown haired girl was looking out of a class room window. She sighed watching all the people beating each other up, and groups of girls giggling at hot guys. "Oh what am I doing?" she said out loud, "I'm supposed to be washing the windows." She picked up a bucket of soapy water and a squeegee, and started washing the windows.

Splat!

SQUEEEEGGEEEEEEEE

SQUEEEEGGEEEEEEEE

Splat!

"Millie! What are you doing?" a voice cried out from the doorway of a class room. Millie looked up from her work, and saw a short girl with short black hair gazing at her.

"Oh, I got in trouble again, so they had me wash the windows as a punishment," Millie said happily, taking the squeegee and started to squeegee the soapy water.

"Mille we have no time for that!" The girl cried out hastily, dashing over to Millie and grabbing her by the arm started pulling her away from the window.

"Where are we going Meryl?" Millie asked, now running with Meryl.

"Where do you think? Were going to the fight down there," Meryl painted, pointing to a group of boys shouting, and hollering, "Millie take out the camera!"

"Right!" Mille said, taking out of her long skirt an old fashion camera and handing it to Meryl. They were now really close to the fight to where they could smell the sweat and blood coming from the two boys. Meryl took the camera and started snapping madly, whether it was under all the boys' legs, or stepping on the boys to get a better view. The fight was with two boys, one who was really small, and another who was well you would call it large. The small punk was doing quite fine by the only blood from him was a nose bleed. The other guy had blood coming from cuts and his face was swelling up.

"Aw, out of film, damn." Meryl muttered to herself, standing on two punks, "Well better get going don't want to be a part of this, come on Millie!"

"Hold it right there," a random punk cried out, he had a foot print embodied in the back of his head, "You aren't going no where woman."

"Ah, as if I need some jerk to block my view of the fight," Meryl said out loud, and glared at the boy.

"Listen lady, you better start kissing my feet because I'm in the Hiro gang!" the punk cried out proudly, but failed to notice that Meryl didn't care what gang he was in.

"You think the Hiro gang is supposed to scare me? Ha that's a joke!" she laughed, watching the boy get redder and redder until he burst.

"Now you done it!" he roared, "my mamma told me not to hit girls but you're an acceptation." He charged towards Meryl, but she was ready for him. Just as he threw out a punch, she took his arm and twisted it so he flung upwards and then crashed violently to the ground.

"Why does every punk make up the mamma told me not to hit girls?" Meryl asked aloud.

"Maybe it makes them feel good about hitting a girl," Millie said absentmindedly, "but no boy should go hitting you Meryl because you just break their arms instead." Millie was smiling not quite getting the fact that all the teenagers around them were starring at her and Meryl.

"I think we've drawn to much attention to ourselves Millie," Meryl mumbled, and started to slowly walk away, Millie was quick to fallow. They could feel that eyes were still glued to their backs, but neither of them bothered to look back. The fight was over; the big guy had been knocked out with one final punch. The winner just stood looking at those two, _must be reporters _he though, heading to the bathroom to clean up his face.

He was right, Meryl and Millie were both reporters for the school newspaper. Any normal school newspaper would have sports finals and writing contests, but this school was all about fighting and gangs. Now most boys were in gangs, each gang was ranked from number one to ten. Most gangs got number one by beating people from other gangs and getting new territory.

Since girls didn't have very many gangs, if any they decided to have a newspaper telling about which gangs were number one and who was winning the fights. The girls did interviews on gang members, schedule fights, hold tournaments, and so forth. Yet there was a gang who didn't participate with the newspaper, and apparently this gang had been number one for fifteen years, the Dead Starts. The only thing the newspaper did know about them is their name, it was said that if you tried to join this gang you would end up dead, that's why it was called Dead Start.

"Meryl, who is in the gang Dead Start?" Millie asked, thinking about the mysterious gang.

"Who knows Millie, all people know is you don't want to mess with them, whoever they are," Meryl warned, taking the camera and putting it in a box labeled pictures.

"Millie, Meryl! I have been looking for you two," a girl cried out from a dark classroom, "We want you to do a little mission for us, it pays well."

"Sorry we only work for the newspaper…" Meryl began, but she was cut off by this strange girl.

"Oh but we want it for the newspaper," she said quickly.

"Well I dunno," Meryl muttered.

"Are you not the girls that uncovered the truth about the Nizu gang, which might I add is number two on the list?" the voice asked, "at risk to your own very lived too."

"Yes…" Meryl admitted, not knowing where this conversation was going.

"Well we want you do something of the same sort," the girl explained," we want you to find the Dead Start gang members, fallow them, and tell us everything they did," the girl growled, she sounded as though it was a life and death matter.

"Ah, but…" Meryl whispered.

"Well?" the girl demanded.

"I don't know ,I just don't know," Meryl muttered.

__

So what do you think of the second chapter? Good, Bad, Odd, Not interesting enough, Funny, Scary? So tell me what you think by **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **


	3. Seeing Her Again

Done with chapter 3. Yes Vash is in the Dead Start gang if it wasn't obvious, but no one knows the half of it. Anyway this chapter is umm interesting in my opinion, because it starts the mystery about the death of Akito Jojo. The most fun about writing these chapters are I make up the names of the ranked gangs in my head as I go... it's really fun I would suggest you to try it. Since I have 1 fan I would like to say thanks for reviewing! It means a lot to me. So I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Dead Start**

**Chapter 3: Seeing Her Again**

Meryl and Millie both walked out of a classroom, with a new assignment. An assignment that took more strength to start, than it did for a man to lift a car. Meryl looked uncertain whether it was a good idea to try to find out about the mysterious Dead Start gang. Mille however looked quite exited, she didn't have a clue that they might be risking more than their jobs.

"So Meryl, where do we start to look for the Dead Start gang?" Millie asked as they were walking down the hallway.

"Well, my guess would be we have to look for people who seem suspicious, and have a reputation about themselves." Meryl replied, looking at the bulletin board on the wall in the hall. There were quite a few ads but Meryl was looking for some sort of hint about the Dead Start gang.

"Hey Meryl look at this," Millie cried, pointing to a piece of paper on the bulletin. It read;

> _Wanted, a member of a gang, most likely Dead Start, for murdering Akito Jojo. Akito was found near a the Hiro Canal, but the Hiro gang claims that they didn't do the murdering. The other gangs weren't near the Canal, but it is possible that the Dead Start gang could have been. Please look out for any suspicious people around the area. If you find out any information please call 677-8590. _

"That's weird," Meryl mumbled, looking for any other bulletin notes that have anything to do with the Dead Start gang.

"What's so weird about a murder Meryl?" Questioned Millie.

"It's weird because the Hiro gang is only number five in rank, so why would they murder Akito when he's with the Ashtari gang which is rank nine." Meryl explained, still looking for more information about Dead Start.

"But Meryl, I heard a rumor that Akito was getting really good, so good that he beat someone from Nizu gang and their ranked second." Millie declared, watching Meryl's face go from confusion to an idea.

"You may be onto something Millie! If we could find this person in the Nizu gang, and ask him a couple questions, I'm sure we'll find out more. Come on!" Meryl said, grabbing Millie once again, and heading out to the school yard, to where the Nizu gang hung out.

------------------------

Three boys were sitting on the roof of the school, one with spiky blond hair, another with short black hair, and the last with really crazy light blond hair. The two blond headed boys were both twins, if it wasn't obvious. They just sat there looking out over the school grounds, till the light blond haired boy said,

"Vash," Knives called out the spiky blond haired boy, "let's challenge Cale, and see if he wants to fight eh?"

"I dunno Knives," Vash said lazily, "I kinda like him. He's not a bad guy. What do you think Wolfwood?"

The short black haired boy looked up, "Oh," he said, "I think Cale is some crazy guy taking on the big guy, but Knives was right earlier, we can't get Cale to think he's the boss around here."

"Well I don't think it's like that at all…" Vash trailed off. The three just sat there in silence, looking again out over the school.

Vash was gazing around the Nizu area when he spotted the short black haired girl he ran into earlier today. She was with another person, a tall girl with long brown hair and huge shoulders. They were heading towards the Nizu gang, _how strange I didn't think the Nizu gang liked outsiders _he thought, watching the Nizu gang openly accept the two girls.

Vash watched as Meryl was conversing with the gang leader, he seemed to be enjoying the two girls company. Vash wondered if he would ever feel the same way one day. Then his expression changed instantly, he looked concerned, and confused. After the short black haired girl talked for a little bit longer, he directed them to a member of his gang. There they talked for about ten minutes till the two girls decided to leave. Vash watched them go inside the building before deciding he wanted to at least meet them.

He slowly got up and said, "Hey, I'm heading out, see you guys later." And with those as his last words he headed down the trap door to a random classroom in the school. Knives and Wolfwood didn't think anything about Vash leaving, they were busy conversing how to deal with the new threat.

------------------------

"Arg, no luck!" Meryl cried out, defeated.

"Don't worry Meryl we will find some other clue about the gang," Millie encouraged, knowing that they would find another lead to fallow.

"I know we will, I just wish I could get another hint or something." Meryl said frustrated, "no one knows who is in the Dead Start gang, or where they are. So where do we start? I'm so confused as to where we begin, and I'm not sure that I want to meet these Dead Start gang people." Meryl confessed.

Millie just smiled, watching Meryl think. Millie knew that Meryl would find a way to any of her problems. They stood in the hallway for a second, there was something that tugged at their minds, they both knew to stay still for a second.

"Millie do you feel it too?" Meryl asked, feeling her stomach suddenly flop over with anticipation.

"Yeah…" Millie whispered, trying to listen to see if there was any noise. Nothing made a sound except the ringing of their ears. It was totally silent, not even their breaths made any sound. Meryl and Millie stood there in the hallway listening for a sudden noise, or at least something to happen. At first they thought it was nothing, but soon they could here a faint _hiss_. Then a huge tremendous **BOOM** thundered the sky.

"What the heak was that!" Meryl yelled, dashing to where the sound originated from, Millie fallowed.

------------------------

Vash had heard the boom, knowing it had something to do with Knives and Wolfwood. It seemed that the school shook from the gigantic sound. _What did they do know _Vash thought sprinting back to where the trap door was hidden. There was a corner ahead, Vash ran blindly forward just as Meryl was running from the other side. **BAM**! Twice in one day Vash ran straight into Meryl, they both fell on the impact. Vash quickly said he was sorry, and raised his head to see the short black haired girl on the ground across from him. Even the thought of Knives and Wolfwood vanished from his mind, as Meryl gazed up at Vash astonished.

_I finally ran into her_, were the only thoughts Vash could muster as he gazed at her beauty.

* * *

Hahahah done with chapter 3, this one is a bit longer than the second one, to my surprise. So what do you think Good, Bad, Odd, Not interesting enough, Funny, Mysterious, Weird, Boring, Action packed? So tell me what you think by **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	4. Bloody Murder

Chapter Four is done! Yeah! This was one of the most difficult chapters to do because I want to have everything start, but I have to take it slow. Just so you know, I don't mean to offend anyone in the story saying I hate nurses, but I really have a friary passion of hatred for them. The ones that I met are nosey, annoying, think they know everything, and won't listen to any kids because we aren't experienced enough… You would think that we know what's best for our body instead of them. But anyway, in the last chapters beginning I said I was happy to have one fan right? Well would have thought now I have at least more that one! But the one I want to congratulate is **Cherry Blossom Princess2** for reviewing my story and inspiring me to keep writing. And **Mochi**… hehehehe I have a job for you. WHY DON'T YOU RIGHT YOUR OWN FAN FIC, ya know since you already started an account. So hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Dead Start**

**Chapter 4: Bloody Murder**

_A couple minutes before the blast…_

"I dunno knives, Cale hasn't tried to take the over, so maybe we should give him a break," a black haired boy said, sitting on the roof setting up some fireworks.

"Wolfwood, what if he tries to take over? He may not be doing it now but if he tires later, he'll have the whole plan set up already." Knives replied scowling, "you're sounding just like Vash, a softy!"

"I'm not like Vash; I'm saying he has a point. I don't think Cale is going to try something like that," Wolfwood hissed, trying to find a match to light the fireworks he set up, "plus we got the Gung-Ho Guns to take care of him if we need to." Yet Knives still worried about their new treat to the thrown.

"The people in the gang before us left us the responsibility to keep this gang on top. Now that may not mean anything to you and Vash. But I won't let that happen!" Knives said angrily, but the only reply from Wolfwood he got, was Wolfwood was lighting the matches. The sound of the fireworks hissed loudly ready to blow. Knives watched in interest, wondering what this would accomplish. Suddenly a huge **BOOM** sound shook that school building, knocking Knives and Wolfwood over.

"What the hell was that?!" Knives hollered at Wolfwood getting up, but he was watching the fireworks. They were knocked over, ready to blast at any moment.

"Get down!" Wolfwood howled, grabbing Knives legs so he fell over again. The firework had just shot off right towards Knives' head if it hadn't been for Wolfwood pushing him down. The two fireworks set off in different directions, one was headed straight towards the school roof, and the other went off the side of the building into the school yard. Fallowing the huge boom earlier, the fireworks made a tremendous amount of **popping** and then a final **bang**.

When Meryl and Vash heard the final bang, they instantly forgot each other and stood up. The explosion wasn't too far from where they were, so Meryl began to walk slowly over to where she heard the chorus of popping noises. There was smoke in the hallway up ahead, which led to the conclusion that the explosion took place here. Meryl started investigating the scene when there was crumbling sound up above. Meryl looked up to find that the ceiling was about to collapse right over her.

"Meryl!" Millie yelled desperately.

"Look out!" Cried a voice, which snatched Meryl and dashed to safety. Meryl looked up to find the same spiked haired boy she'd meet only minutes ago on top of her. Vash instantly got up and helped Meryl to her feet.

"Ah, sorry about this," he apologized, "you see you would have been crushed so I had to save you!" He was wearing a goofy smile and started laughing like it was nothing. For one instant he looked normal, but the next he just looked like a crazy loon! **Crackle**, was the last sound Vash heard as a small piece of the ceiling fell and hit Vash square on the head. Vash looked stunned for a second before he collapsed to the ground.

Millie instantly dashed over to Vash, stepping over the remains of the ceiling and picked him up dragging him over to Meryl, like a dog returns a ball to his master.

"We should bring him to the infirmary, "Millie said, waiting for Meryl's reply. Meryl seemed hesitant on what to do, but she had to agree that this guy needed help.

"Yeah, we should," Meryl said, still a little hesitant, but it was for this punk's good, right? So Millie and Meryl rushed Vash to the infirmary, where the nurse said Vash was so close to dieing that he needed to stay in the infirmary for along time.(mind you, I hate nurses) Meryl thought the nurse was over reacting, come on he got bonked on the head, and that means he's going to die? It just didn't make sense.

"Gee, miss I didn't think a little bonk on the head was close to dieing," Millie said absentmindedly, starring at the nurse. The nurse just glared at Millie, thinking _who gives her the right to tell me he wouldn't die? She's just a dumb teenager. She's not even a nurse. _Yet the nurse didn't say that out loud and just smiled to Millie's comment.

"I think you two need to leave this boy so he can get some rest," the nurse said, giving Meryl and Millie a painful smile, which looked like she would choke if she smiled any longer. Meryl felt that they were unwelcome in the infirmary, so she led Millie out the door, into the hallway. Meryl also could tell that the nurse was hiding something about that boy. She wanted them out quick, a bit too hasty.

"I don't think that nurse liked us very much Meryl," Millie declared, following Meryl down to the office.

"There was something about that boy, she didn't want us to find out about," Meryl said, "so the school must know something if the nurse does, and that is where we start Millie, that's where we start."

"So we should go looking in the school files to find information about the Dead Start gang," Millie whispered because some teacher's were walking by.

"Exactly!" Meryl said, exited cause this was the clue they needed.

Knives and Wolfwood ran as far as they could from the crime scene. They decided it was best to be causally strolling along in the school yard, while looking to where that huge boom originated from. Knives couldn't find anything and gave up while Wolfwood looked, and looked but everything was the same as before. Sighing, Wolfwood took out a cigarette and headed in the direction of his favorite smoking place, behind the teacher's parking lot.

When Wolfwood arrived he dropped the cigarette in horror, looking at was once a little alleyway, now was a complete pile of rubble. In the center of the rubble there was a mass amount of blood scattered on the cement pieces of once alleyway. Wolfwood walked over to where the blood was stained and saw a boy lying on the ground. He was completely battered, with cuts and bruises, he had broken is right arm and was shot four times in his left leg. Someone had tried to murder him. Wolfwood looked harder at the punk to realize he was alive. _After that beating he's still alive! _Wolfwood thought, amazed. But something wasn't right here, Wolfwood could have sworn he recognized that face, wait it was him, it was Cale! Something else caught the attention of Wolfwood as he walked a little bit further to find more blood.

_Oh my god, _was the last thoughts running through Wolfwood's head as he started at another body, dead, holding the remains of a saxophone.

* * *

Mwahahahahaha! Chapter four is complete! Weeee this is fun! I like this story for once. So what do you think Good, Bad, Odd, Not interesting enough, Funny, Mysterious, Weird, Boring, Action packed, BLOODY? So tell me what you think by **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	5. Why?

Well I just want to warn you people who are reading this chapter is umm kinda all about Midvalley's death, so be warned. But I had it this way because it's the first death that wasn't necessary, but anyway no worries next chapter only the first part is going to be on the death, then it will get straight into the action. Anyway I'm so glad that people actually like the story! See I'm really bad at writing but I seem to be doing ok here! So hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Dead Start **

**Chapter 5: Why? **

"Now Vash, how many times do I have to tell you to stop your gang fighting," the nurse at the infirmary nagged, grabbing some ice for Vash's bruised head. The nurse turned around to find that the bed was empty, and the window was wide open. Terrified the nurse ran to the window, a twenty-five foot drop.

"VASH!" Screamed the nurse, poking her big head out the window, but she had no reply.

---------------------

"Meryl what's that boy' name?" Millie asked, standing in a dark office next to a stack of student records.

"Ah…" Meryl tried to reply, but then realizing she never got that spiky haired idiot's name, "oh no Millie, I didn't get his name!" Meryl was now pounding her head against the wall, they knew where to look, but not the name to look under.

"No problem Meryl, we just have to go find him again," Millie said sounding slightly intelligent, watching Meryl hit her head repeatedly.

"I guess we should get going," Meryl muttered, walking like gravity had just increased, while Millie skipped after Meryl.

"You know what Meryl, I like that guy," Millie confessed, "what do you think?"

"I think he's a suspicious punk," Meryl declared, knowing Millie didn't like the guy as in a relationship but more as an older brother. Meryl didn't know whether she liked this blond haired punk, she was afraid of her thoughts because she badly wanted to see him again. The thought of wanting to see him again scared Meryl more than the Dead Start gang, to tell the truth Meryl wasn't sure if she actually liked him. _N_o,Meryl thought, _how could anyone like that dumb punk, I just met him! _Millie watched Meryl closely as they walked, she could see that Meryl was troubled about the boy.

"I think you do like him. Meryl," Millie observed not implying Meryl was crushing on him, but rather she didn't mind him around.

"Millie, who in the right mind would like a stupid boy like that," Meryl protested angrily, stomping on to the school grounds as the lunch bell rang. The weird thing about the school was it acted more like a daycare than a school. They teachers just watched the students go around wherever they wanted, and if they did want to learn something, there were usually two classes open. Students could do anything they wanted at this school; they didn't even have to learn. Most students just sat around in there gangs and smoked, waiting for an upcoming fight or something like that.

As Meryl stepped out into the bright sunlight she wondered where that punk could be, forgetting he was in the infirmary last time they saw him. She began wandering around the grounds, searching for a blond spiky haired boy.

---------------------

Wolfwood was in complete shock, finding one of the Gung-ho guns dead, here in a pile of rubble, holding his once loved saxophone. The expression on his face was burned into Wolfwood's memory forever, he looked terrified. For the first time in Wolfwood's life he saw Midvalley scared, but now it was too late, he would never see his calm face anymore, never again. The saxophone Midvalley held was completely battered, sliced, and little bullet holes decorated forever into the musical item.

Wolfwood collapsed on the ground, and just sat there for a few minutes starring off into space. Wolfwood had seen many brutal fights, and a couple deaths, but none of them hit him as hard as this one did. For the first time Wolfwood considered leaving the Dead Start gang, but he quickly thought better of it. If he quit Knives would get angry at him, and Vash would be devastated. Wolfwood began to wonder if what Vash said was right, Cale didn't seem like such a bad kid, did he really deserve this?

_No, he didn't, _Wolfwood though angry that something like this happened without him knowing. **BAM**! Wolfwood slammed his fist as hard as he could down on a piece of cement. Yet all he felt was his hand throbbing painfully. _Why did Knives have to do this WHY,_ Wolfwood screamed inwardly. It didn't make any sense, Wolfwood told Knives to stay cool for a little bit while he thought of a way to deal with Cale. Why did Knives assign Midvalley to murder Cale? Was Cale that big of a threat?

"DAMNIT!" Wolfwood howled pounding his fist again on the cement.

"Wolfwood?" a voice called from around the corner, _no, NO! _Wolfwood wanted to scream, but Vash had already come around the corner.

"Wolfwood what's…" Vash began, but abruptly stopped and stood in horror at the blood and rubble the alleyway had turned into. Vash was petrified, and gasped in dismay at the crimson blood that stained the alleyway. Vash headed towards the body that lies in the middle of the dark alleyway, taking slow steps. Tears leaked from his eyes as he saw Cale's tattered and torn body, Vash grieved sadly until Wolfwood spoke up.

"He's alive," he whispered, watching Vash feel for a heart beat, "but this one's dead," he pointed indicating to Midvalley's body. Vash slowly rose, stepping over the rubble to look at the body Wolfwood indicated. Vash took one look, before he also collapsed on his knees, starring at the lifeless body of one of the Gung-ho guns, Midvalley.

Both Vash and Wolfwood didn't like Midvalley very much. He was always really cocky, and brutally beat up people for fun. He said he had the right to beat people who were in weaker gangs, when Vash asked him why he beat up people all the time. But now Vash would never see Midvalley again, never hear his cocky laugh, or see his insane grin. It was over for Midvalley, he had finally found another person who could beat him.

"Vash," Wolfwood stuttered, "h-he sent him…" was all Wolfwood could say to comfort Vash, knowing it wouldn't do anything. _Why, _Vash though, _why did it have to end like this? Why couldn't I save him? _

"WHY!?" Vash screamed, as hot tears leaked from his eyes, dripping onto the blood stained cement.

* * *

Chapter five is finally over, yes I know the death of Midvalley is being a little over dramatized, but it's supposed to be that way. It's the first death come one people! So what do you think Good, Bad, Odd, Not interesting enough, Funny, Mysterious, Weird, Boring, Action packed, BLOODY? So tell me what you think by **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	6. Nightmares

I'm going to be leaving for a little bit, so I worked really hard to bring you chapter 5 and 6 so you won't get bored. Also I love the reviews and am so glad that you people actually like my story! Wow, this is a new one… Anyway I'll post another chapter as soon as I can so that you people won't have to worry or get frustrated with me, hehehe. So hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Dead Start**

**Chapter 6: Nightmares **

Two girls were wandering around the school yard when they heard a scream asking why?

"Gee Meryl that sounded a lot like that boy's voice," Millie said, looking a Meryl to see if she agreed.

"It did," Meryl muttered, "it came from the teacher's parking lot, come on lets go!" Meryl said as she began running the direction of the parking lot, Millie close behind her. They reached the parking lot, and began to search around, till Millie noticed a little gap.

"Meryl look over here," Millie called out to her friend, "it looks like an alleyway lets go see." They began walking around the corner when they saw two boys come out, on with spiky blond hair, and the other with short black hair. They were surprised to see the two girls, and then they noticed they both were carrying something. Meryl looked harder to find that they were bodies, bloody bodies; she then noticed that the blond boy was crying. He had tears streaming down his face, while the other boy looked ghostly pale. It was then that Meryl and Millie had become an important people to the Dead Start gang, for they were standing there watching horrified as the boys held two bodies.

"What happened here?" Meryl asked trembling, seeing the bloody rubble behind the boys. Yet they didn't reply, they just kept walking, like they were dead themselves. Meryl felt the pain and anger coming from the two boys.

"What happened here?" Meryl repeated, as the blond haired boy turned and looked at her. Meryl was shocked that his once kind blue eyes looked cold and dead. She didn't need an answer after that, it was obvious someone tried to kill the other. A murder attempt, she only hoped that the two bodies they held were alright.

"Vash, where are we going to take him?" Wolfwood whispered, knowing they couldn't go anywhere near the school without being accused of doing murder. Vash just looked dead, he didn't know himself, he was afraid of what would happen to him and Wolfwood.

"Y-you know," Meryl stuttered with fear, "my m-mom is a doctor, you can t-take t-them to my house, it isn't far from h-here." The two boys just looked at here with surprise, they considered their chances; it was better to go to a doctor than be accused of murder, so they agreed. Meryl began leading the boys to her home which was only a few blocks away.

-----------------

"Thank you so much Ms. Stryfe," Vash said thanking Meryl's mom for bandaging Cale and Midvalley. She obviously knew that Midvalley was dead, but she could see in the eyes of Vash and Wolfwood that they wanted him to be bandaged too. They stood there looking over the beds where the two bodies lay before they decided to leave.

"Meryl isn't it?" Wolfwood asked turning to Meryl who nodded, "would you look after Cale? We'll be back soon we have some unfinished business." With saying their goodbye's Vash and Wolfwood walked out the door and headed back to the school.

"Those boy's are really nice, but something isn't right with them, the way they act as though their hiding something," Ms. Stryfe was rambling on about the boys until Meryl noticed her.

"What mom?" Meryl asked, looking at her mother like she just released some important information.

"Oh nothing darling," Ms. Stryfe trailed off still looking at the open door where the punks left. Meryl's mom decided to make a few snacks because Millie was still there, while Meryl and Millie were looking after Cale.

"I wonder why Cale was attacked," Meryl said out loud, looking at the small boy who was lying in her bed.

"I have no idea Meryl," Millie replied, "I don't know why anyone would want to do something like this." They both starred at Cale, watching his shallow breathing, he was obviously suffering in a lot of pain. He turned and twisted, painting, gasping, like he was having multiple spasms. It almost seemed he was reliving the fight in his dreams. And that was exactly what was happening, he was dreaming the same thing that caused him so much pain before.

"I can't even imagine what happened," Meryl muttered, watching Cale twitch and turn. He was acting tenser, twitched more, and suddenly jerked from time to time. It would seem that he was at the climax of the fight. Meryl felt sorry for him, and reached out her hand to place it on his hand, to know he was going to be ok. But as she reached out, Cale suddenly jerked up right screaming. Meryl was so surprised she was stunned, and Millie gave a little gasp as Cale screamed.

Cale looked around, to find two girls starring back at him, confused he asked, "Where am I?"

"You're in my house," Meryl said softly, watching his eyes scan the room he was in. He looked at his hands, and saw that what he was dreaming was not a dream, it was a replay of what happened. He gazed in terror as his clothes were stained with blood.

"I didn't…" he gasped, "no, I couldn't possibly, NNOOOOOOO!" A faint echo was heard in the house after he screamed.

"Meryl are you al…" Ms. Stryfe started, looking to see that Cale was awake. He was starring at his hands, like he was a monster, no a murder.

"No," he gasped, as water poured from his eyes onto Meryl's clean bed, shocked.

-----------------

"What are we going to do now Vash?" Wolfwood asked as they reached the school grounds.

"We must find Knives," Vash said hastily.

"I don't mean him, I mean what are we going to do about those two," Wolfwood said, taking a cigarette out and lighted it, but didn't lift it up to his lips.

"I don't know Wolfwood," Vash muttered, "what are we supposed to do?" He starred at Wolfwood, with such passionate eyes.

"How can we explain ourselves to them?" Wolfwood questioned, "I mean are we supposed to tell them that were in the most dangerous gang in our school, and tell them that Midvalley attempted murder? How are they supposed to live with that kind of knowledge?" Wolfwood glared back.

"They have to already suspect something, it would be better that we tell them the truth before they start spreading rumors," Vash mumbled, he didn't want to trust them because anyone he trusted and got close to, only bad things happened to them. But right now with what they saw it looked like the only solution to the problem.

_What are we going to do, _Wolfwood wondered, putting his cigarette out before he even took a smoke, _were in deep stuff now. _

* * *

Well this chapter is less dramatic I think, anyway I wont be writing another chapter for a bit, so please hold tight. So what do you think Good, Bad, Odd, Not interesting enough, Funny, Mysterious, Weird, Boring, Action packed, BLOODY? So tell me what you think by **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	7. Start of the War

Well it turned out that I wasn't leaving, oh well. Anyway this chapter was supposed to clear things up a bit, with a little twist at the end. Yet even if you read this chapter and you think you know what's going to happen, trust me you don't. For the first time I am thinking ahead, so warning it won't be what you think. Also I don't understand how I can write this and people say its good when I was failing English for two years. But I guess miracles happen right? Well I want to say thanks for reviewing my story you guys out there. All your thoughts help me to write this story better so thanks. And hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Dead Start**

**Chapter 7: Start of the War**

Meryl wanted to comfort Cale, but she could think of nothing to say. He sat up in her bed hands over his eyes, but the tears leaked through the cracks and onto Meryl's bed.

"Ah, Dear, maybe you should go to school now, the teachers are probably worried," Ms. Stryfe called to Meryl and Millie. She could see that Cale needed to be alone.

"But Wolfwood said…" Meryl began but Ms. Stryfe interrupted her.

"Don't worry I will look after the boy," Ms. Stryfe reinsured. Seeing that Meryl wasn't going to win the battle she gathered up her things with Millie and headed back towards school. She wondered if she would meet that blond haired boy again, Vash. _Wait, _the thought as she stopped walking, _we have his name now, we can finally look him up, and the other boy!_

"Meryl what's the-"Millie asked, but was quickly whipped away by Meryl. They were running towards the school, but started to slow down when they saw two boys standing at the school gate. _Oh no, _thought Meryl, _Vash and Wolfwood._ Hearing the noise Meryl and Millie made when they ran, the two turned around to see two girls starring back at them.

"What are you doing here?" Wolfwood questioned Meryl, who was starring at her feet now.

"Well, you see my mom told us to go to school, I guess to give Cale some air, he was pretty depressed," Meryl muttered under the glare of Wolfwood.

"Yup, that's right you should have seen him, when he woke up he was in shock," Millie replied absentmindedly, starring back at Wolfwood smiling, which made Wolfwood stop glaring at Meryl.

"Not a surprise with what he went through," Vash whispered quietly, and also stared at his feet when Meryl looked up at him. Wolfwood was glaring at Vash, telling him to stop right there, for he didn't want the girls to know the information. Yet Vash didn't stop he went on, "think about it, he was attacked, and fighting for his life he killed someone. Why wouldn't he be shocked?" Vash was still looking down, knowing both Wolfwood and Meryl's eyes were glued onto him.

"Why was he attacked, did he do something bad?" Millie asked, failing to realize that Wolfwood didn't want to talk about it. Vash looked up at Millie, surprised to see her smiling and waiting for an answer. Vash gave Wolfwood a warning look before he answered Millie.

"You see, some people thought he was growing too strong too fast, they feared he might try to take over with this new found power," Vash explained, trying to ignore Meryl's steady gaze at him, but he couldn't. He gazed at her brown eyes, they were so beautiful, but he was painfully brought back to the real world when Wolfwood kicked him behind the knee, making him cringe. Wolfwood gave Vash his own warning look, one that made Vash realize the trouble he had put him and Wolfwood in.

He had just told two random girls that there was a murder attempt on Cale, but he instead killed the murder. If they did a little bit of research and identified Midvalley, then they would realize that Wolfwood and Vash were in the Dead Start gang. Heck they could tell the whole world, and then they would be investigated for the murder of Akito Jojo.

_I stand corrected, _thought Wolfwood, _now were in deep stuff! Why did Vash have to blab his little mouth? We might as well tell them the whole story now… _

"Look, now I don't know if we can trust you with this information, but it looks like we have no choice," Wolfwood sighed.

"Millie and I aren't people who go blabbing!" Meryl cried out offended, glaring at Wolfwood, who wanted to run away.

"Meryl's right, we don't do awful stuff like that!" Millie chimed in, and Wolfwood sighed again, these two were certainly rambunctious.

"You girls have heard of the gang Dead Start right?" Wolfwood asked, expecting them to at least heard of the gang.

"Yeah, who hasn't?" Meryl replied, wondering where this conversation was going.

"It's the number one gang for the last fifteen years, with rumors saying if you try to join you end up dead," Millie said, giving a little too much information needed.

"Right," Wolfwood said, staring at Millie with amazement, _not many people even know that. _

"The Dead Start gang is the ultimate gang to join, "Vash piped in seeing that Wolfwood was in loss of words, "but it's also a very strict gang, the only way anyone can join is if the former leader lets you."

"How do you know so much about the gang? Hardly any people know anything about it," Meryl asked, this was the information she was looking for, but weird that two guys they just met knew all this.

"Simple," Vash said, but was interrupted by Wolfwood, who put his hand on Vash's shoulder.

"Were in it!" Wolfwood beamed with pride, looking at Meryl's shocked face with amusement.

"I thought so," Millie cried out, astonishing everyone. Wolfwood and Vash just stared in amazement, while Meryl still looked shocked. After the stunned silence started to soak in Wolfwood continued.

"Cale was getting to be a great fighter, "Wolfwood explained, "so all the gang members except Vash started to worry that he would try to take over. It had happened once before, so we were very paranoia that it would happen again. Akito tried to kill the leader of our gang, and Cale showing his skills we were worried that he would try the same thing. But don't get us wrong our leader is an assume"

"You mean Akito Jojo," Meryl cried out in astonishment, seeing the surprised faces on Vash and Wolfwood, "sorry please continue." _It was all beginning to make sense, _thought Meryl; _Akito was getting good and tried to kill the people in the gang, so he would be the leader. But they wouldn't let him, and he himself got killed. _

"But Cale is not the only problem, " Vash said, "Akito's sister assumed it was the Dead Start gang who killed him, and she was right because she was in the plan of taking over the gang. But when Akito got killed she was devastated and swore revenge on the gang. Now we know that Cale wasn't her lackey, but who is she sending to do the dirty work?"

"Wait, Akito's sister is after you?" Meryl asked, now she had no idea what was going on anymore.

"Yeah, that little nuisance! She is so nasty, she told us she was going to find us and kill each and every one of us. Ha, I'd like to see her try," Wolfwood barked, he hated Aktio's sister, for what she and her brother did to some of the gang members.

"She was going to find you…" Meryl trailed off, thinking, "And kill you."

_Wait! _Meryl though, _if she couldn't find you then… she would sent someone else, some one like me! Then that would mean our client is none other than Akito's sister! _Meryl gapped in horror as she was being used to get revenge.

**BANG!**

"Wait…" Meryl screamed, but a huge blast noise interrupted her, suddenly she felt pain, and as she looked down she saw that her leg was bleeding, she had been shot! Vash and Wolfwood both turned around to see a girl with silvery hair laughing at them holding a smoking pistol.

_It's her, _Meryl thought as she hit the ground, _Akito's sister, Kiki. _

* * *

Hmmm I thought long and hard about the story , and I concluded that I think there will be around 12-13 chapters, and the ending will be almost like the ending of Trigun. Anyway just a hint on what's ahead. So what do you think Good, Bad, Odd, Not interesting enough, Funny, Mysterious, Weird, Boring, Action packed, BLOODY? So tell me what you think by **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	8. Insanity

Ahh! I'm so sorry I haven't updated recently! My Uncle had to re-install Windows XP and now I don't have anything to write my stories on! But I'm trying to do this on Notepad, so please if there is any spelling mistakes, forgive me. This chapter didn't end like I wanted it too, but I guess I'll just end the war in the next chapter. The whole point of the story isn't that violence and guns rule are world, it's that we choose for it to control us. We have the power to stop it all, but we don't... Yeah I know I'm sounding corny but bear with me!

* * *

**Dead Start  
  
Chapter 8: Insanity**   
  
"Meryl!" Vash cried out, as a short black haired girl fell to the ground, red blood staining her leg. "Why you," Wolfwood growled at the girl holding the gun, who just snickered.   
  
"It seems that you figured it out," the girl smirked watching Vash help Meryl up.   
  
"Why?" Meryl gasped at the pain in her leg, now in Vash's arms.   
  
"Why, you ask, I thought it would be obvious," she replied, "you killed my brother Akito, so now you must suffer and die!"   
  
"They didn't kill your brother!" Vash screamed his eyes tearing up, "Meryl and the other girl have done nothing to you, so why did you shoot her? Why?" But the girl remained silent starring at Vash and Meryl. "Answer me!" Vash demanded.   
  
"Your not the one to talk!" She screamed, "My brother didn't deserve to die!"   
  
"Your brother, tried to kill us," Wolfwood barked, Millie hiding behind him, "What were we supposed to do? Let him kill us? No, I wont allow that to happen!"   
  
"Shut up! You don't know anything!" the mad girl bellowed, tears now streaked her cheeks, "he was a kind person, until her heard about you! He would have never tried to do that, but something snapped inside him. Driving him mad, and it's all your fault, so feel his pain!" She now held the gun straight at Vash's head.   
  
"Kiki, you don't want to do this, can't you see your snapping like your brother," Meryl whispered in pain.   
  
"Quite lying, you were in his plan all along, you helped him!" Wolfwood shouted, glaring at Kiki.   
  
"Yes I was in his plan, but he was only trying to join your gang!" she hollered back, "he didn't have to die!"   
  
"No one should have died, no one is given the right to take the life of another, there is always another way," Meryl gasped, "you don't want to kill us, there's still time to end this cycle of hate." Vash was shocked, starring at Meryl.   
  
"No! There is no other way," Kiki laughed madly pulling the trigger, **BANG**! The shot nearly hit Vash, but he was too fast for the bullet.   
  
"Vash get Meryl out of here, I'll take care of Kiki!" Wolfwood hollered over to Vash, who nodded.   
  
"Where are you going?" Kiki demanded, her hand was shaking along with the gun.   
  
"Sorry, but don't worry I will see you very soon," Vash said, turning around and ran in the direction of Meryl's house. "Hold on just a little bit longer!" He muttered.   
  
"Get back here!" Kiki screamed, ready to shoot.  
  
"Oh, no you don't," Wolfwood's teeth grinding, taking out his gun and shooting the ground near the girls feet, to draw her attention. "Millie go to the alley and find my cross, and bring it back here as fast as you can, I'll try to hold her." Wolfwood muttered so only Millie could hear him.   
  
"Right!" Millie said, running to the once alleyway to find Wolfwood's prized possession.   
  
_Shoot!_ Wolfwood thought, looking at his gun,_ I only have five bullets left!_ **BANG!** The crazy girl had shot at Wolfwood but missed. Wolfwood stepped back surprised, but ready for anything else. 

--------------------

Millie dashed into the blood stained alleyway looking for a cross that Wolfwood mentioned. She noticed something resting against the wall in the very back of the alley. Millie went to go investigate what it was, climbing through the rubble.   
  
_Ah_! She thought as she saw a wrapped cross with a couple belts holding the cloth over the cross. Millie went over to pick up the cross, to find it very heavy, yet Millie was quite strong herself so it was a little work out. She placed it over her shoulder and walked as fast as her legs would allow back towards the deserted school.   
  
Light was faiding fast, it was already probably 7:00 PM, the only thing Millie could see was the street lights over the field of the school. Even though she couldn't see Wolfwood or Kiki, she knew they were there by the flickering shadows that interrupted the lights.   
  
**BANG**, as guns went off firing into the night. Kiki had just fired a couple rounds trying to hit Wolfwood, but he was too swift. He only had one bullet left, though he could easily take out the opponent, he didn't want to kill her.   
  
"Mr. Wolfwood," Millie cried out, seeing Wolfwood dodge another bullet, "here!" She tossed his valuable possession straight into his hands.   
  
"Thanks!" he manged to yell before shot at. Yet each time Kiki shot at Wolfwood, his cross just blocked the bullets. The fight would end soon, now he was fully equipped.

--------------------  
  
"Meryl!" Ms. Stryfe screamed, seeing her daughter unconcience and bleeding. Vash quickly put Meryl on her bed, since Cale was sitting in a chair starring at his hands. Ms. Stryfe quickly bandaged up Meryl's leg, and gave her some medicine. Seeing that her daughter was going to live, Ms. Stryfe calmed down and asked Vash what happened.   
  
"She was shot..." Vash muttered, seeing the worry in Ms. Stryfe's eyes made him feel more guilty.  
  
"I see," Ms. Stryfe whispered, knowing that Vash wouldn't say anymore. She got up to go finish her dinner she had been cooking, leaving Vash, Cale, and Meryl alone. Vash watched Meryl's steady breath, before getting up to finish what was started.   
  
"Your in that gang aren't you..." Cale muttered, as Vash quickly turned around starring at him, speechless. "Then tell me, what did I do? What did I do to offend you guys?" Cale demanded, tears streaming from his eyes, as he weeped. Vash walked over to Cale, and placed his hand on Cale's head. Instantly Cale twitched scared, afraid he would get hurt.   
  
"You have done nothing wrong," Vash gulped, feeling his eyes water, "it was a mistake, one that should have never been made. And I'm so sorry you had to suffer, but I will put an end to this." Cale just cried, while Vash, water running down his cheeks, walked to Meryl's bed at lightly kissed her on the cheek muttering he was sorry. Without any word to anybody Vash left, ready to put an end to this stupid war.   
  
_This time it will end here and now_, he thought walking steadily forward towards the battle for his freedom.

* * *

For those Vash/ Meryl people, don't worry you'll see some action heating up in the near future... I think! So what do you think Good, Bad, Odd, Not interesting enough, Funny, Mysterious, Weird, Boring, Action packed, BLOODY? So tell me what you think by **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	9. Leaving

Yawn, well I really don't have much to say about this chapter, I think it's longer than the rest of them, but I'm not sure. I wanted some humor, so I put the last little bit in the end, but I'll have you know that the idea is from the original show it's self. Yup! I just saw the episode and thought that would be a great idea for this next chapter. Well hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Dead Start   
  
Chapter 9: Leaving**  
  
"Ugg," Meryl muttered as her eyes snapped open from the pain, she found herself in her bed with Cale in a chair next to her. His expression on his face before he saw Meryl awake was shocking, he looked terrified, not of what happened, but of himself.   
  
"Oh," he muttered, "how do you feel?" he asked with worried eyes when he noticed Meryl starring at him. Meryl could still see the pain that Cale was going through, she had been shot once, but Cale was shot four times, and a had a broken arm.   
  
"I'm fine, what about you?" Meryl asked, watching Cale flinch as he turned to face her. His eyes told her it all, he would heal on the outside, but the internal damage within would scar him for life. Meryl felt so sorry for Cale, even if she didn't know what exactly went on, she could feel the depression emitting from him. _What a crazy day it's been_, Meryl thought, _I meet some member of the Dead Start gang, rescue Cale, and get shot_. But the day was almost over, it was well into the night, and Meryl wondered what was happening at the school. Were Vash, Wolfwood, and Millie ok? As Meryl worried through the night, a war was raging out on the school grounds.   
  
----------------------------------------  
  
"DIE!" Kiki screamed, as many bullet shells hit the ground with a clang. There was a constant bang streaming through out the cold barren school yard, as Vash and Wolfwood dodged, blocked, and ran from many bullets whizzing towards them.   
  
"What are we going to do?" Wolfwood yelled over to Vash, blocking the bullets by a large cross, "I mean we can't keep this up all night!"   
  
"How much ammo does she have?" Vash cried out exasperated, dancing around dodging bullets. He didn't want to kill her, but he couldn't dodge bullets all night.   
  
"I have no idea!" Wolfwood bellowed over the noise, _we are so screwed_!   
  
"Mr. Wolfwood look out!" Cried a voice from the near by tree, Wolfwood just in time ducked as bullets hailed over his head._ Now she has a Machine gun_, he thought as more bullets were shot. Millie had just warned Wolfwood in the nick of time, he was thinking about the situation, and failed to realize Kiki whip out a machine gun. _This is getting out of hand, we have to end it_, Wolfwood thought, knowing that Vash would oppose to this proposition, but it was too risky to do other wise. _Wait where is Vash_, Wolfwood wondered, noticing he had disappeared.   
  
"AAHHHHHHH!" screamed a familiar voice, Wolfwood spun around to see Kiki holding a gun at Millie's head.   
  
"Put the gun down or I'll shoot!" Kiki laughed madly, her finger trembling to pull the trigger.   
  
"STOP!" yelled another voice, and in an instant Vash was running towards Millie.  
  
"Stay back!" Kiki bellowed, driving the gun more into Millie's head.   
  
"Don't do it!" Vash begged, tears pouring from his eyes, "I beg you don't! She didn't do anything to you, leave her be, PLEASE!" Kiki stared in disbelief as Vash went on his knees dropping his gun, and begged.   
  
"Hehe, fine then, you'll die instead!" Kiki laughed as Wolfwood couldn't do anything when she pulled the trigger. **BANG!**   
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Wolfwood screamed, dropping onto his knees burying his face in his hands, to hid his tears. The school grounds were dead silent almost as if they were in disbelief themselves, until a loud **thud** echoed through out the grounds. Wolfwood looked up to find that Kiki was on the ground, dead, blood stained her shirt, as she had been shot straight through the heart.   
  
"Takes care of that nuisance once and for all," cried a voice coming from one of the entrances to the school yard, it was Knives! Vash looked up to see that the bullet had missed him by only a couple inches, and there was Knives holding his smoking gun. Every one was in shock except for the killer himself, all was silent once again.   
  
"Close one huh, bro?" Knives laughed, holding out his hand towards Vash, but Vash just starred at the lifeless body. Wolfwood immediately went over to Millie who was crying for Kiki, and put his arm around her. He knew that it was going to be hard to forget seeing someone get murdered, and felt sorry that she had been mixed up in this.   
  
"It's so wrong," Millie managed to mutter to Wolfwood who remained quite, "Did she really have to die? Couldn't there have been another way? I mean..." but Millie was interrupted by Vash.  
  
"Why! Why did you do it Knives?" Vash hollered, standing up, glaring at Knives with his tear stained blue eyes.   
  
"She would have killed you," Knives said calmly, watching Vash.   
  
"Liar! She missed!" Vash screamed.  
  
"She only missed because I shot her," Knives said, making excuses, because it wasn't possible that his bullet hit her before she shot her bullet. But he wanted her dead, it didn't matter I mean he killed their enemy, now the Dead Start gang would be safe.   
  
"That's not true!" Vash yelled, punching Knives, who stumbled back surprised, "She missed on purpose and you killed her!"   
  
"Yea, so what? She was after me what was I supposed to do, let her kill me?" Knives asked, not at all caring that he killed someone.   
  
"You didn't have to kill her Knives, there could have been another way," Wolfwood piped in, he now began to realize that all this blood shed wasn't necessary, "And what about Cale? He wasn't trying to take over or anything, you didn't have to sent Midvalley on him! And look what it did, Midvalleys dead! Dead because of you!"   
  
"What are you siding with this weakling now?" Knives asked implying to Vash, "Midvalley was getting annoying anyway, I am not sad that he died."   
  
"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Vash hollered, "I QUITE! Here and now, I will never be in the Dead Start gang again! You are a ruthless murder, and I don't want to be with you any longer!"   
  
"Me too," Wolfwood added, he was tired of fighting people, he didn't want another person to die when there were other options.   
  
"You can't quite!" Knives yelled, "You are staying!"   
  
"No were not," Wolfwood said calmly, picking up Millie, and started walking away with Vash. Knives was shocked, they can't quite, no one can ever quite!  
  
"YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!" He screamed madly, and insane glint hinted in his eyes, but they didn't care, and kept on walking. Leaving the insane Knives, to never return. Where were they going to go, they had no idea, but any place was better than there, they would be free, free from the killing.   
  
----------------------------------------  
  
"You did WHAT?" Meryl cried out as Wolfwood and Vash were explaining what had happened that night the next day. All four of them were at Meryl's house, well including Cale, retelling the exiting events of the night before.   
  
"So you quite," Cale said quietly, "Isn't that a bold move? What if Knives comes after you or something?" Vash and Wolfwood looked at each other, they both knew that was exactly what Knives was going to do, but they didn't want these guys to worry.   
  
"He wont do anything dangerous," Vash said falsely, only Meryl and Wolfwood could tell though. Meryl knew those two were hiding something, but she didn't feel like asking.   
  
"Oy! We had better be getting back to school," Wolfwood exclaimed looking at his watch which was saying it was 3:45.   
  
"Right," Meryl replied, watching Millie, Wolfwood, and Vash head towards the door, but suddenly the lights switched off and Meryl screamed.   
  
"Meryl!" Vash cried out heading to where he heard the scream. A lot of noise came after that, Meryl was wrestling with someone, as Vash was trying to help. Millie had tripped over something, and fell on Wolfwood. Wolfwood was crushed, Millie fell on his head and his body was somehow twisted around Meryl's chair. The lights flicked back on, as Meryl's mom flicked the switch apologizing for hitting the wrong light switch. She quickly left to the kitchen to escape the anger emitting from the room.   
  
Meryl found herself pinned on her bed, by Vash. His hands were holding down her wrists as Cale was grabbing onto her leg on the floor. Wolfwood's head was up against the table, and Millie was sitting on his chest, as his torso was twisted into the chair, his legs were stuck under the metal bar at the bottom of the chair. Every one in the room were either in pain, or in shock. Quickly Millie got off Wolfwood and was attempting to help him out of the chair. Cale had fell just as the lights went out and grabbed Meryl's leg which caused her to scream. Vash heard the scream tripped over Cale's body on the floor and ended up wrestling Meryl.  
  
Vash immediately got off Meryl, slightly blushing while Meryl was trying to sit up without hurting her leg. Cale, in a lot of pain, just stayed on the ground utill Wolfwood helped him up.   
  
"Well, I didn't know you two were so close," Wolfwood grinned looking at Meryl and Vash both turn red.   
  
"Me close to that upside down haired moron?" Meryl laughed, still red, "As if!"   
  
"Hey I think my hair is sexy, thank you very much!" Vash replied, "Plus it attracts the beautiful, kind, and cough non violent cough women!"   
  
"Oh, I suppose you believe that, and end up crying your self to sleep," Meryl snorted, "as if you could get anyone!"   
  
"Thanks a lot dream crusher!" Vash muttered.  
  
"What was that!" Meryl demanded, glaring at Vash.  
  
"Oh nothing!" Vash lied, trying to look innocent under Meryl's vicious stare. She humphed and walked over to Millie, who was smiling at her. Vash quickly left out the front door with Wolfwood, avoiding his eyes.   
  
"I think you two get along so well," Millie cried out happily unaware of the icy stare Meryl gave her.   
  
"With that needle head, no way!" Meryl said, watching Millie leave with them. But something in the back of her mind said that she did get along with him, yet she chose to ignore it.   
  
_Who would like that moron_? She thought to herself as she crawled into her bed, ready for a nice long sleep.

* * *

I don't know it this is the action that you Vash/ Meryl people want, but no worries there will be more! So what do you think Good, Bad, Odd, Not interesting enough, Funny, Mysterious, Weird, Boring, Action packed, BLOODY? So tell me what you think by REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	10. Small Break

Sorry about the really long wait you guys! I was SO busy it was unbelievable, I went camping for about 5 days, then I went to my friend's house for the weekend, later I went to the Warped Tour and got my butt kicked around in the Mosh pits. Later we had some power issues and then of all things I had most of this chapter written up but then it ALMOST got deleted and I found it again and waited till we had Microsoft Word again to finish. Sorry but I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Dead Start **

**Chapter 10: Small Break**

The next couple of weeks at school were pretty calm, Meryl fought with Vash, Vash was acting dumb, Vash took a good smack. Wolfwood and Millie were getting pretty close, Meryl began to realize. They would always walk together, get pudding together, chat, and many more things that would make people assume they were going out. Meryl wasn't surprised when Millie told her that Wolfwood asked her out, but she was stunned that Millie could get a boyfriend before her.

Life seemed easy and care-free after Wolfwood and Vash quit the Dead Start gang, too easy... Meryl was worried, she was sure she wasn't imagining things when Vash and Wolfwood looked really worried about Knives, yet said everything was fine. Meryl was gazing down at a blond haired punk who sat before her, his eyes seemed empty, and his smile looked painfully fake. Meryl was supposed to believe everything was going to be alright with the look on his face! He was terrified, who knew what Knives would do...

----------------------------

_It must be hard for him to live with a brother like that_, Meryl thought as she picked up some scissors, starring at Vash's head, _but why do I have to cut his hair? Why doesn't he go to a professional or something,_ Meryl wondered to herself as she slowly moved to snip off some stray strands of hair. Snip, snip, was the only sound heard from the scissors, as blond strands of hair fell to the ground. Time seemed to stop, as Meryl was cutting Vash's hair, she felt like she could stay there for hours in the bright sunlight with Vash. But time always keeps moving, and within ten minutes she was done.

"There, see what you think," Meryl said, handing Vash a little hand mirror. Vash looked at his reflection for a moment, before smiling and thanking Meryl. Vash's hair was tall and spiky like normal, but in the recent weeks his hair had grown out some, to where he couldn't have it up like he always did. So not having enough money to spare on a hair cut, he asked Meryl if she would be so kind as to cut it for him. Meryl, being who she was, demanded to know why, yet Vash didn't say after a long hour of torture, so Meryl gave up and decided to give him his hair cut.

Meryl sat next to Vash on the grass looking out into beautiful scenery with all mountains, and lush green hills. It was so quiet that you could only hear the leaves rustle in the wind as a small breeze came through every so often. Meryl had the strongest erg to lie down and just sleep on this warm day, but she reconsidered because Vash was starring at her.

"What!" Meryl demanded, getting uncomfortable at Vash starring at her for so long.

"You just look like her, that's all!" Vash said smiling, but this smile seemed different, it wasn't a happy smile, it seemed to have a dark secret behind it.

"Like who?" Meryl asked interested in this new person Vash had mentioned.

"Oh Rem! She was one of my foster parents when I was younger, but she died in a horrible car accident," Vash said, smiling, again that dark smile.

"I'm sorry," Meryl said looking down at the grass, why _did I have to ask_!

"No problem, I got over her death," Vash said carelessly which made Meryl look up to find that his eyes had a whole swirl of emotion inside of them. Most of the time Vash's eyes were empty, and you couldn't tell anything from them, but with the mention of Rem it seemed to open a new side of Vash that Meryl hadn't seen. He wasn't ok, he was depressed, angry, and sad all in one, and only Meryl could see, but what could she do?

"I bet you miss her," Meryl muttered, looking down again as Vash looked at her. Vash seemed to pause for a moment until he sighed.

"Yeah I do, but I must keep living for her," Vash replied, for once he began to see that maybe he could live a normal life. After all that had happened to him, could it be possible to have a normal life? Yet here was Meryl sitting next to him, watching him, some one who cared about him. Vash looked out the scenery, he loved to just look and watch the butterflies and the other creatures run around happy.

"Here you are," Cried a voice that sounded familiar, _too familiar_, Vash thought as he instantly got up and looked around to see his own brother Knives. Vash's face turned from shock to worry, he looked at Knives wondering what he would do.

"Oh no need to get up my dear brother…" Knives said dangerously, he reached behind him pulling out a long black gun. Meryl froze, she didn't want to get shot again, and now here she was in the middle of a battle again! Vash pulled out his silver gun ready, he didn't honestly want to fight Knives, but he knew if he didn't Knives would go on and one day maybe even hurt the one's he loved, again….

"What do you want?" Vash yelled pointing the gun at Knives, who laughed.

"I only want to see you, it's been forever since I saw you," Knives snarled shooting at Vash but he missed on purpose. Vash stood still, he knew that his brother missed for a reason, but he wasn't going to fall for Knives game any more.

"I told you I'm not coming back," Vash said to Knives who glared at him, Vash's gun was still pointing at Knives, "Now leave, I don't want to fight you."

"Oh dear brother I don't think you understand the rules of Dead Start," Knives said dangerously, "If you quite, you DIE!" Knives began shooting madly at Vash who ran and hid behind a tree while Knives laughed. Meryl screamed laying flat on the grass, she watched Vash, worried for her safety and his.

"Interesting, maybe this girl will prove useful," Knives laughed grabbing Meryl who screamed again.

"You wouldn't!" Vash yelled coming out from behind the tree to see Meryl had a gun pointed to her head by his own brother.

_No! _Vash thought as he starred at Knives, _sick little… _KNIVES!

* * *

Well all you Millie and Wolfwood fans sorry, but this story is more focused on Vash and Meryl. So what do you think Good, Bad, Odd, Not interesting enough, Funny, Mysterious, Weird, Boring, Action packed, BLOODY? So tell me what you think by **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	11. Afraid

Hmmm well I like this chapter, I was trying to get a message across to the world, well I highly doubt that I will but I can hope right. Ok to get the message straight I hate guns, I hate blood, and well then of course I would hate wars, but we seem to live in a world where all those things are normal… to my dismay. We live in a time where killing is something bad, but no one really stops to think about how their death will impact their family. I often times hear about deaths and think to myself awww what a sad thing, but I never stopped to think about how their families would feel. Then I realized that with every murder or death there is a whole group of people friends and family who now will never forget. That memory of death and the person who used to be right here with you shall always remain in you… it really must be devastating to ever go through that process. And I don't think anyone should have to. On a happier note I hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Dead Start**

**Chapter 11: Afraid**

"Knives!" Vash yelled, enraged, "Why! Why must you kill people who get close to me, TELL ME?!" Yet Knives just stood there grinning, his finger quivering to pull the trigger. Meryl was silent, she could feel her legs turn into jelly, she had never been so scared in her life. She didn't want to die, there was still so much she could do with her life…

"Knives don't I beg you let her go!" Vash had tears now streaming down his face, he kneeled dropping his hands to the ground, begging, "She has nothing to do with this please Knives let her go!" Knives watched his brother and laughed, he glared at Vash.

"Why do you want her to live so much, she's just another worthless person," Knives hissed dangerously.

"You're wrong!" Vash yelled, "YOU'RE WRONG!"

"I am wrong; tell me how I am wrong…" Knives laughed as he pulled the gun closer to her head, his finger itching to pull the trigger.

"What do you think its right to kill people huh?" Vash hollered, "You've killed so many people, and now, you can't see it, but their blood is all over your hands! You killed them!"

"Yes and what annoying people they were-"Knives started but he was cut off by Vash.

"YOU'RE WRONG!" Vash growled, "None of them had to die! You murdered them, and for what! Did you ever think about their families? Did you ever think that maybe their parents would feel when you pulled the trigger, DID YOU?" Vash was yelling madly now, his eyes had a death glare in them; he was sick, sick of all the killing in the world. No one ever stopped to think about how their families would feel if they died no one… All murders were selfish people who wanted their desires to become a reality, but if a person stood in their way they couldn't work around it, no they had to eliminate it!

"Why should I? I don't care about their parents, I am a higher being, and I conquered over them." Knives replied a little taken aback to how emotional Vash was getting, but all the same he would suffer for what he did.

"A higher being? How can you say that, you are like everyone else in the world. We are all born equal, but people like you tend to think you're more important than the mere common man… Yet you fail to realize that you are the same, you both start off the same, and end. Everyone is born with a heart and a brain, yet its people like you who over look that and forget that you are nothing but a mortal, just like everyone else." Meryl whispered, tears were now streaming down her face, she was afraid, not only for her life but for Vash's too.

Vash looked up at Meryl, her words sank into him, it was true he was no different than anybody else, so why did he think he was? Was it because he was afraid of being like an ordinary person, afraid of the torment and suffering they go through as every day life. Was he so afraid that he isolated himself from anybody so he would not have to make anyone suffer but himself, he was a coward, afraid of living with other people he cared about…

"Knives did Rem have to die?" Vash asked quietly, watching Knives expression change from normal to sudden anger.

"Don't ever say her name AGAIN!" Knives roared, "Or else I pull the trigger!"

"Did she?" Vash asked again, he knew it was a dangerous thing to be asking, but he had to know why Knives pulled the trigger that day.

"She knew too much," Knives replied in his normal tone.

"You lie Knives...." Vash muttered, glaring his brother down.

"SHE JUST HAD TO DIE!" Knives yelled, almost pulling the trigger, making Meryl whimper with fear.

"Did she really?" Vash persisted, "Or were you afraid of her? Afraid of realizing that you were nothing…" Knive's eyes bulged as he snarled at Vash.

"I wasn't afraid!" He yelled, now shoving the gun Meryl's head.

"Yes you were… Afraid she would hurt you if she was close, just like mom and dad did…" Vash muttered.

"SHUT UP!" Knives yelled insanely, ready to pull the trigger, but Vash stood up and took out his gun and pointed it at Knives.

"You were afraid she would leave you, afraid of being a normal person!" Vash called out loudly, watching Knives, and Vash was right, Knives was afraid just like he was of being hurt like they were before, but it had to end, here and now!

"So what if I was!" Knives laughed insane, "It doesn't matter now, I won't let anyone catch me off guard again!" And with that Knives threw Meryl to the ground, pointing his gun straight at her head he laughed as his finger quivered over the trigger.

"Knives you don't want kill her!" Vash cried out, "She's not your problem right now, let her go!" Vash still had his gun aimed at Knives, but he was more terrified that Knives would shoot. Meryl lay out the ground frozen, looking into the barrel of the gun, any fear she had felt before was nothing compared to what she was feeling now. There she lay on the ground, seeing a gun pointed at her, by an insane man, wanting to pull the trigger and end all that she had… _It's over… what would mom do? How could she handle me being dead, mom… I live in fear that she might pass away, but never in my life did I ever consider that she would have to suffer because of my death. MOM I LOVE YOU, please be alright… _Meryl thoughts shouted in her mind, what would her mom do if she was dead, her mom loved her so much, Meryl didn't know how she may be able to coup with it.

"She's getting to close…" Knives grinned, he licked his lips he wanted her dead! She was the whole cause of everything, and now she had to die!

"KNIVES!" Vash yelled, but nothing seemed to reach his mad brother.

Seconds seemed like hours for Meryl before Knives closed his eyes and said, "I'm sorry Vash…" and his finger quivering pulled the trigger.

"KNIV-" but Vash was cut off by a loud **BANG! **

Everything after that was silent, withought knowing night had slipped in, and all that could be seen was darkness...

* * *

Mwahahahaha well the chapter ends, yes I know I'm evil but until the next chapter. So what did you think of this chapter, scary, emotional, boring, bloody, meaningful, please tell me by giving me a **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	12. Frozen Time

Sorry it took so long to write the chapter, but heck it's pretty dang long!!!! I mean over 2,000 words unlike my other chapters which are mostly 1,000'. I guess I could have made this into two chapters but I really just wanted to end the story in one simple chapter, though I don't think it's that simple. Anyway sorry if I spelled their last names wrong in the end, see I don't have internet right now, but I once I do I'll upload this instantly. Well I want to thank all my fans and the people who encouraged me to keep going with the story, it was hard to do that! I keep getting ideas to write new ones but I must finish this one first. So I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Dead Start**

**Chapter 12: Frozen Time**

Time was frozen, it didn't exist, nothing anymore did. One second seemed like a million lifetimes, time had just stopped moving'

Knives gasped as blood sprayed out of his shoulder, the pain now seemed unbearable. He turned and looked at his brother holding a smoking gun, he smiled before gravity took over and he gracefully fell to the hard cold grass. Vash only watched in shock as Knives seemed to slowly fall, his hand outward almost begging for some one to help before it hit the ground, dead.

Vash ran over to a girl lying on the ground, _don't die, you can't die! _Vash's thoughts screamed in his head.

"Meryl!" Vash cried out, tears started pouring from his eyes, "Meryl wake up, please wake up!" No response and Vash consumed with grief started crying. No one was around to hear Vash's howling as the stars twinkled in the dark sky. _It was over, everything was over, _he thought kneeling, _why did it have to end! WHY!? _But something interrupted his screaming thoughts, a movement. Vash starred at Meryl as she barley opened one eye, to see Vash starring at her, water leaking from his blue eyes.

"Vash!" Meryl had begun but she was cut off by Vash who instantly hugged her close. Meryl was speechless, first of all, she wasn't dead, second Vash was hugging her. Vash just held onto Meryl tight, the tears down his faces began to disappear as he smiled, she was alive. A couple minutes passed, Meryl was so confused now and it was getting harder to breath.

"Awwww, so cute!' A voice called out sarcastically, Vash looked over to see a tall black haired punk staring at him laughing.

"Wolfwood!" Meryl cried out, Vash released her as she ran over to Wolfwood, "What are you doing here?"

"Well I came over once I heard Knives yelling, I was sure he would plan to attack so I came over to see if I can help. But it looks like Vash took care of it'" Wolfwood trailed off looking at Vash, realizing the whole story just by looking into his soft blue eyes that had a swirl of emotions trapped within them.

"Oh Knives!" Meryl cried out forgetting all about him, she ran over to Knives who was passed out on the ground, a puddle of blood by his shoulder. Meryl quickly began to bandage the bullet wound in Knives' shoulder, Vash watched amazed, Knives was about to kill her, but here she was bandaging him up.

"You really don't have to do that..." Vash muttered watching Meryl stare at him, "I was going to take him to the hospital so he can heal" Vash quickly explained.

"Why didn't you kill him?" Wolfwood asked Vash so only he could hear.

"Even Knives has a right to live..." Vash trailed off, still watching Meryl, "she taught me that." Wolfwood sighed, the once great gang of Dead Start was now over, everything was solved. Ironic that two simple girls could start all their troubles and end them; maybe that's why Wolfwood never liked girls too much, until he met them. Two special girls, one of which came running up towards the hill, she ran over to Meryl and began helping bandage Knives.

"I called the police like you said, they should be arriving here soon!" Millie painted smiling at Wolfwood.

"Good, then we can get Knives to a hospital, thanks," Wolfwood replied, smiling back, _how does she do it? _He wondered, _smile like that, like everything will be fine, how does she know? She can't tell for sure, but yet she still smiles'why? _Yet the answer was right in front of him, it was because of him. Vash and Wolfwood were safe now, they weren't going to die, no one threatened them anymore. They were officially free, free from all their troubles, released from their past, and of course she was right, because it was going to be alright.

"I don't know how they did that," Wolfwood whispered to Vash, "they took us in and healed us like it was no problem to them. They even risked their lives for us, so carelessly but yet in the end everything ended up to be alright. How do they do that?" Wolfwood looked at Vash, he knew he wouldn't get the answer he wanted but he was content with what he had.

"I guess there are people who care after all, nice kind people who would help out others no matter what' people you don't meet every day, you know?" Vash replied smiling as he heard sirens and saw the police cars pull up. Vash walked over to the police men who cuffed him and put him in the car along with Knives he smiled and waved as Meryl was being escorted to another car as Millie and Wolfwood watched, _this is what it's like to be loved, _he thought as the car took off.

---------------

A month later everything was squared away, Knives was in the hospital being healed, and then to attend to a psychologist. Vash wasn't charged with anything but self defense and went to school a couple weeks after the shooting, he would be scared with the memory burning in him, but then there was someone who would help him heal his scars.

Wolfwood and Millie waited happily for Vash's and Meryl's return, they got even closer than before. You could say it was almost sickening to watch their cute relationship. They flirted every five seconds and though some would call it cute, after watching it for a couple days you just get sick of the cuteness.

Meryl's mom had a heart attack when she heard what happened to Meryl, she ended up crying on Meryl's lap for a couple hours. After that it became very had to convince her mom to let her go to school. At first Ms. Stryfe refused to let Meryl go to school and planned on moving to a different place so Meryl wouldn't be in any danger, but she began to realize that Meryl was needed there more than at home. Meryl was shocked when her mom said that she would be moving to a different town but Meryl wasn't to come with her.

Her mom thought it was best before Meryl graduated from school that she would move, though she loved her daughter more than anything it was best that she would leave. Meryl though had a very had time saying goodbye to her mom, she cried a little as she watched her drive in her car smiling and waving as tears streamed down her cheek as she drove off. It was time the Meryl would fend for her own, though her mom would always be there for her Meryl needed to start living by her own rules in her own space. Though it was hard on the both of them, it was what needed to be done, to let go and start living.

---------------

"Ah I can't believe how long this is taking!" Wolfwood complained loudly as he stood in line.

"Shut up!" Hissed Meryl who was behind Vash.

"Vash Stampede!" Called a man in black as Vash stepped forward in a black suit wearing a very weird red tie. Vash smiled as he grabbed a small rolled up paper and shook hands with the principle as he started walking off.

"Meryl Stryfe!" The man hollered as Meryl stepped walked up to him wearing a nice fancy dress as she took her diploma from the man and shook hands just as Vash did before she joined Vash on the other side of the stage.

"Millie Thomson!" Millie smiled as she heard her name, "That's me!" she cried out as the audience laughed. Millie was also wearing a dress but hers was a nice mellow yellow ( didn't mean to rime ) soon after she took her diploma she joined Meryl, and Vash.

"Wolfwood'" The announcer cried out confused, where was his last name it wasn't written the sheet. Wolfwood smiled walking up casually as he grinned madly at the announcer taking his diploma and shaking the principals hand violently before laughed as he walked off. It was now over they had finally graduated the cursed High school that gave them so much pain, from now on it was adulthood.

"And I am proud to represent our graduating class of 2008!" A huge cheer echoed in the building as they all stripped off their funky hats and began to laugh, to begin a new life. Confetti streamed from all sides of the stage as boys began spraying water on everyone, there was complete chaos.

The commotion eventually died down and Meryl began to walk home, she passed the demolished alley way smiling, remembering the good and bad memories there.

"Wait, Meryl!" A voiced called behind her, Meryl turned around to see a soaking wet punk with spiky blond hair looking at her.

"Oh Vash what is it?" Meryl asked she felt her self going red being in a dress in front of Vash.

"Hmmm..." Vash mumbled closing his eyes and pretended to think very hard.

"What?" Meryl demanded.

"Well I don't know if I should tell you..." Vash teased.

"You had better!" Meryl said dangerously.

"Well, I guess it's that you look very beautiful ok?" Vash said seriously. Meryl was taken aback and she began to blush badly, she wanted to hid her face and run away, even though she was happy.

"Y-you do t-to..." Meryl stuttered trying to hid her face from Vash's stare, Meryl began to wonder around in the alley way avoiding Vash who fallowed her.

"Is something wrong?" Vash asked worried that she was walking away.

"It's nothing really," Meryl sighed leaning against the wall, trying not to look at Vash but she couldn't help it as she starred into he soft blue eyes. Most of the time she couldn't read what they were saying but today she felt a little nerved at what they told her. _No, it can't be, _Meryl thought as Vash stepped closer, his eyes showed pure love.

"You don't have to be ashamed," he whispered softly, stepping in real close to Meryl, her heart began to beat very fast as she hid her face with her hands trying to hid her blush. Vash softly pulled her hands down and smiled as he leaned in close and whispered in her ear the very words she dreaded. Meryl stood shocked and starred at Vash her face was now bright red as he smiled, and slowly but surely she smiled back, and in truth she really did look beautiful.

Vash leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips, time once again froze, Meryl was so surprised but happy. She leaned forward accepting his gesture as they stood there for a few seconds connected. Vash pulled back and smiled the most happy smile he had ever done in his life, Meryl just starred at him.

"Can I stay with you for a while?" Vash asked randomly.

"WHAT?" Meryl yelled hitting Vash on the head, "What in the world are you thinking?"

"Well Knives is in the hospital and now I have no where to go, and I was wondering if I can live at your place for a while? Please?" Vash begged grabbing Meryl's legs and fake tears came out of his big eyes.

"Ah..." Meryl muttered taken by surprise but she might as well let him because he had no other place to go, "Fine ok!" Meryl sighed hitting Vash who had stopped crying and laughed.

"Thank you so much!" He yelled hugging her before he started skipping to her house. Meryl fallowed smiling, though it wasn't going to be an easy life with Vash around, it would be more interesting and fun though, a crazy life.

"Now don't get any ideas! You'll be sleeping on the couch in the front room!" Meryl warned Vash as he whined.

"Awwww why can't I sleep in a nice bed?"

"NO, because I only have one!"

"Then share- OWWW"

"Not in a million years!"

Vash smiled as a huge lump started swelling up on his head, _I'm finally home..._

Hahahahahaha the end!

* * *

MWAHAHAHAH YES that's it! The story is over ah what a shame eh? Hmmm maybe I should start a sequel' naw nothing to write about except Vash and Meryl's awww never mind... hehehe sorry that's it but please stop by and give me review! **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! ******


	13. Authors Note

**Dead Start**

**Authors Note**

Gack! I finished! AT LAST MY SUFFERING SHALL END! Kidding, kidding, anyways I this is mainly to thank my loyal fans who for some reason decided to read my story hahaha, but also to my good friend Mochi for criticizing me and also keeping me in line, I guess… I had a lot of fun writing dead start and well though it is the end of my story I hope people will still read it and enjoy it as I did. Yeah I know I sound corny but schools going to start soon so that probably means I won't be writing much for ha I'll be starting high school.

Oh yeah for all you guys who didn't know but I'm not in high school yet HAHAHAHA… though I really hope my high school wont end up being like the one in dead start o.O I mean I don't want to get shot! I don't know how Meryl and Millie manage to keep fallowing Vash when heck they get shot at almost as much as he does...

For those who just read my story thanks and though my current stories aren't near as good as this one, I will write more one day, maybe another summer, who knows. Anyway just keep reading alright? It doesn't have to be my stories but read all kinds of things, heck get lost just like I do, because I'm a total nerd, ah well.

Always and forever,

Joyrok XD


End file.
